


Robyn

by TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle/pseuds/TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea from an ask a while ago on the TAU tumblr page,  sorry I can't link to it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Robyn

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an ask a while ago on the TAU tumblr page, sorry I can't link to it!

Robyn breathed out through her nose and glared down at her screen, annoyed that the music just wasn't sounding _right_. She groaned and tapped away to her connected Music Sphere where she uploaded the songs once she was finished with them. Reading comments and good reviews would make her feel better. It had been difficult to scrounge together a following, especially since she was just making songs in her room on a secondhand Screen, and especially especially because she was making classical synth instead of the modern Meta music. Far from making her feel better, the comments just made her feel guilty that she hadn't uploaded in a while. With a flick of her wrist the holographic Sphere dissolved and the young twenty-something flopped back on her bed.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The block in her music had been persisting for a while, and it was hard to say exactly when it started. This happened every few months, but Robyn had a way to deal with it. It was illegal though, very illegal, and dangerous, very dangerous.

Also stupid.

Hey, people said artists were passionate, not smart.

Suddenly energized with the prospect of illegal activities, Robyn nervously grabbed her ancient pad of paper and pencil. Using a printed, or better yet, digital on-screen version would have been ideal. As it was, she couldn't risk anyone tracking what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, Robyn drew a circle.

The palm-sized summoning circle was complete, not that it was at first recognizable as a summoning. It was a simple circle with a star in the center, no symbols around the edge, and no candles adorned it. In fact, it could only be distinguished from a doodle by a government issue Intent Reader. With hands trembling from nerves, Robyn pressed her thumb in the center of the star, and whispered the name of the forbidden being.

"Alcor"

She quickly withdrew her thumb, leaving an inky blue thumbprint, and waited. One beat, two beat, was this the time...? Would this be the time that he appeared? Robyn let out her breath explosively with relief as the small drawn star peeled itself off the paper and started rotating.

"Alcor the Dreambender, Death from Above, Destroyer of California, Keeper of Nightmares, etc. is too busy to answer the circle right now, your summons is very important to us, please hold."

Robyn closed her eyes, leaned forward, and subconsciously held her breath as a second voice came on, beautiful and lilting, talking but not talking. Ancient scholars called it singing, but that name was all they could gather about the art form after all traces of it were purged from history nearly a thousand years ago. This was the only recording in all the combined outposts of the universe and the motherland. It was beautiful, haunting, and Robyn couldn't listen to it without tears prickling at the underside of her eyelids.

"Disco girl,  
Coming through..."


End file.
